


Lost pleasure

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Oh, cazzo... cazzo!» inveì, mentre tirava le ciocche rinchiuse nella sua presa, vinto dal desiderio di avvicinarlo e quello di allontanarlo.





	Lost pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** hair pulling || **lista:** kink

La voce gli usciva soffocata dalle labbra, rotta e frammentata da quel continuo e ripetuto movimento della bocca su di sé. E _Dio_, era così piacevole che sarebbe potuto morire lì, in quel momento, mentre gli succhiavano l'erezione pulsante. Ma non era una bocca qualunque quella che glielo stava facendo, era la bocca di Erwin Smith.  
Lo stesso Erwin Smith che per anni aveva odiato, per anni aveva considerato solo un pazzo – e ancora, in effetti, lo vedeva come tale – folle, pronto a morire per chissà quale scopo, se non il mero egoismo, almeno così la pensava da sempre. Sapeva succhiare così bene che, per un istante, si chiese se non fosse passivo con quello stronzo di nano da giardino; ma era un pensiero talmente stupido che lo accantonò quasi immediatamente, mentre con le dita gli toccava i capelli biondi, in quel momento sudaticci e scomposti per via del trattamento che gli stava dedicando.  
Le dita andarono a stuzzicarlo più in basso, estraendo anche i testicoli dalle mutande, in modo che potesse tintinnarli con le dita e la lingua, la saliva che colava lungo l'asta e scivolava giù, fino a farlo rabbrividire di aspettativa per quello che sarebbe venuto dopo.  
Non era avvezzo ad avere rapporti orali, men che meno da un uomo, eppure Smith glielo stava facendo piacere talmente tanto che, inconsciamente, pensò che potesse quasi essere meglio del sesso vero e proprio. La lingua che scivolava sulla sua asta umida di saliva e liquido pre-orgasmico, i denti che lo sfioravano solamente, dandogli piacevolissimi brividi lungo tutta la schiena.  
«Ah... Er-» il mugolio pieno che sentì provenire dalla bocca dell'uomo dai capelli biondi inginocchiato tra le sue gambe lo fece addossare maggiormente al muro; se alle spalle non avesse avuto quello e un mobile a cui appoggiarsi, sarebbe sicuramente scivolato a terra.  
Strinse le dita tra i fili color grano, mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto: se avesse guardato verso il volto di Erwin, probabilmente sarebbe arrivato immediatamente all'orgasmo; silenziosamente aveva sempre apprezzato _un po' troppo_ quegli occhi limpidi come il cielo.  
Il ritmo sul suo sesso si fece più rapido, probabilmente complice il fatto che si sentisse sempre più teso ed eccitato e che il suo membro si fosse di conseguenza indurito maggiormente in quella bocca calda e accogliente. I gemiti soffusi continuavano a uscirgli dalle labbra incontrollati, mentre teneva la presa tra i capelli corti del Comandante della Legione Esplorativa.  
«Oh, cazzo... _cazzo!_» inveì, mentre tirava le ciocche rinchiuse nella sua presa, vinto dal desiderio di avvicinarlo e quello di allontanarlo. Non ce la faceva più, sentiva l'orgasmo salire, la sensazione di mancanza di stabilità che gli faceva vorticare tutto intorno – persino il soffitto che aveva continuato insistentemente a fissare – e le gambe che minacciavano di cedere da un momento all'altro, mentre reggeva il suo peso al muro e al mobile al suo fianco, dove aveva ormai poggiato tutto il braccio fino al gomito.  
E poi, finalmente, eccolo. Sentì l'orgasmo schizzargli fino al cervello, mentre veniva nella bocca che lo avvolgeva e tirava all'indietro i suoi capelli. Erwin emise un gemito infastidito nell'essere costretto ad allontanarsi; gli occhi azzurri socchiusi e la bocca semi-aperta, le labbra rosse e gonfie, bagnate come la lingua che sporgeva da quel piccolo paradiso umido. Gli venne sulla faccia principalmente, sulla lingua, sul naso e tra i capelli sfatti mentre ancora lo tratteneva per quella corta ciocca dietro la nuca.  
Non si era neppure accorto di aver distolto lo sguardo dal soffitto per fissare il viso arrossato di piacere che veniva ricoperto dal suo sperma, ma quando incrociò gli occhi di Erwin, un brivido lo attraversò, scuotendolo fin dall'interno: sarebbe venuto di nuovo, se avesse avuto ancora un po' di sperma nei testicoli, solo guardandolo. Gli occhi erano languidi, l'espressione estatica e ogni qualvolta lo tirava un po' di più per i capelli, sembrava vinto più dal piacere che dal dolore.  
“_Chissà che faccia farebbero i tuoi sottoposti se ti vedessero in questo stato..” _fu il suo ultimo pensiero razionale, prima che scivolasse a terra, abbandonandosi al torpore post-orgasmo.  
  
Si risvegliò qualche ora più tardi sul pavimento del proprio ufficio: aveva ancora il sesso fuori dai pantaloni e dalle mutande, il pavimento era appiccicoso e anche lui lo era. La sensazione conosciuta dalle mani impiastricciate dal proprio sperma e il sapore del sudore nella bocca, mescolato a qualcosa che assomigliava all'amarezza.  
Nile Dawk si sollevò dopo essersi rimesso in sesto, andando a sciacquasi le mani nella bacinella che teneva sempre sul mobile al fianco della porta. Mentre si asciugava le mani, rivedeva silenziosamente i flash di quella fantasia – quel _sogno –_ ricorrente che lo perseguitava fin da quando aveva conosciuto Erwin Smith, molti anni prima, quando erano ancora dei semplici cadetti.  
Non importava quanto tempo fosse passato, continuava a desiderare qualcosa che non avrebbe mai ottenuto. Era un uomo adulto, ma era anche un adolescente, ancora bloccato in una cotta adolescenziale che, probabilmente, mai sarebbe riuscito a superare davvero.  
Pensò ancora alla consistenza dei capelli sotto le sue dita: fili sottili, morbidi. Era un ricordo fittizio, mescolato al desiderio e alle esperienze che aveva avuto negli anni: non avrebbe mai saputo come fossero davvero sotto le dita, né se a Erwin sarebbe piaciuto sentirsi tirare qualche ciocca o se gli sarebbe piaciuto, mentre gli veniva sul viso. Ma in fondo, forse, era meglio così... non sarebbe mai rimasto deluso, né ferito. Non davvero, non per qualcosa che sapeva non avrebbe mai avuto un futuro. Meglio la certezza, meglio un matrimonio e una famiglia che una tomba su cui piangere prima o poi.


End file.
